Nunca tú
by Anhara S
Summary: Estaba tranquilo, calmado. Calmado como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. Tenia gracias lo cosa. Tenia gracia que tuviese que venir aquí a buscar la paz que necesitaba. Oneshot. Future Fic. Advert: Muerte personaje. Minor SasukexSakura.


Pretendía hacer un nuevo capitulo de Tan Solo Un Instante y esto es lo que ha salido...Parece que los One-shot pastelosos me llaman ultimamente. Esta tampoco esta revisado porque se que si lo reviso lo borro enterito y ya que esta hecho...

Psss...de todas formas apesta. Es horroroso porque parece que te hace llorar y al final te acabas partiendo el culo de lo patético que es...

En fin...

Disclaimer: Si Naruto o Sasuke me perteneciesen habria hecho algo mas provechoso de su vida sexual...Como no me pertenecen me conformo con escribir cosas como esta...

One-shot con minor SasukeXSakura. Puede tratarse como UA o como Future Fic, tu eliges.

**Nunca Tú**

Estaba tranquilo, calmado. Calmado como hacia mucho que no lo estaba. Tenia gracia la cosa. Tenia que gracia que tuviese que venir aquí a buscar la paz que necesitaba. La verdad es que nunca hubiese pensado que estar ahí sentado, en la ceja derecha del Cuarto Hokage, le haria sentir tanta tranquilidad.

Echó un vistazo a su alrdedor. Desde ahí podia ver todo Konoha. Desde la Torre del Hokage hasta el distrito Uchiha. Su distrito. Ahora entendia porque Naruto habia ido ahí tan a menudo a pensar (Si eso podia llamarse pensar).

Cuanto habia cambiado todo desde entonces.

Suspiró con algo parecido a la tristeza. O a la desesperación.

Intentó ignorar el nudo que se alojaba en su garganta y pasó una mano por su pelo, cogiendo de reojo un vistazo de la manga blanca y azul de su túnica.

Se miró a si mismo y apretó la mandibula con rabia creciente.

Aquello no estaba bien.

Aquellas túnica ni siquiera le sentaban bien.

Eran demasiado grandes, demasiado largas.

_Aquello no estaba hecho para él._

"Menos mal que te encuentro" una voz familiar le hizo fruncir el ceño "Todos ahí abajo estan como locos pensando que habias vuelto a huir. _Otra vez_".

"Si fueran los suficientemente inteligentes como para mirar encima de sus cabezas verian que no es así. Aunque supongo que eso es pedir demasiado".

"No hables así de tus futuros súbditos, Sasuke-kun" Kakashi ocultó una sonrisa tras su mascara "Eso no es propio del futuro Hokage".

"Tampoco es propio llamar Sasuke-kun al futuro Hokage" el moreno gruñó en respuesta. No estaba para aguantar las bromas de su antiguo sensei.

El jounin dejó salir una pequeña carcajada "Oh, bueno...pensé que podia tener ese pequeño capricho, ya sabes...despues de aguantarte todos estos años...Sasuke-sama".

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ni siquiera el nombre quedaba bien. ¿A quien pretendia engañar?.

"No fueron tantos años aguantandome" sonrió de lado, fijando durante un instante, su mirada en el ojo que Kakashi mantenia en él, antes de desviarla "Y tampoco hace falta que me llames así ".

"¿Ah no?".

Sasuke decidió saltarse todas aquellas estúpidas preguntas e ir directamente al grano.

"No voy a hacerlo, Kakashi".

Si el Jounin lo estaba esperando eso era algo que Sasuke no podia saber. Kakashi siempre parecia esperar lo inesperado.

"¿Y por que no?". Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada fulminante, cansado ya de tanto juego "Por que no".

"Eso no es una respuesta que el pueblo vaya aceptar".

"Me da igual el pueblo, los ancianos, tú o la maldita Hokage".

Sasuke esperó que el idiota de su ex-senseia hubiese cogido la indirecta.

"Tu prometida y tu hijo estan esperandote ahí abajo".

"Sakura no es mi prometida y San no es m--sí es mi hijo "Sasuke apretó la mandibula, ignorando el pequeño error que acababa de cometer "Y si crees que con eso va a conseguir que baje ahí abajo a dejar que un grupo de idiotas idolatren a alguien que no soy estas muy equivocado".

Kakashi le miró con un gesto de aburrimiento antes de suspirar "Si Gaara pudo hacerlo tú tambien".

Sasuke le miró incrédulo durante un instante. ¿De verdad pretendia compararle con...ese?.

"Gaara es un capullo sentimentalista" dijo con desdén.

Y sus dos hermanos también. O por lo menos eso parecia despues del rapido matrimonio que habian tenido Shikamaru y Temari o la extraña relación que Kankuro mantenia con TenTen y de la cual Sasuke no tenia ganas de conocer ningun detalle.

"¿Y tú no lo eres?" Kakashi alzó su unica ceja visible "Cualquiera lo diria, viendote aquí sentado y lamentandote".

"Yo no me estoy lamentando de nada" a pesar de que sabia que el jounin obviaria el tono amenazador de su voz eso no quitó para que lo mantuviera. Le hacia sentir mejor.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar como si lo que fuese a decir fuese peor que cualquier batallas "Sasuke ya han pasado mas de un año y--".

"¿Por que no lo haces tú, entonces?" Sasuke suponia que le habia quedado claro que no queria hablar de eso "¿Por que no eres tu el Hokage? Seguro que se te da jodidamente bien".

"No fue a mi a quien propuso Tsunade como sucesor ni a quien todo el Consejo apoyó".

"Yo no quería..." Sasuke cerró la boca sin saber que decir. Eso que habia dicho Kakashi era verdad, sorprendente, pero verdad. Cuando la Hokage le habia llamado a su despacho para proponerle como sucesor Sasuke habia pensado que era una broma pesada. Cuando todos los Ancianos del Consejo (Los cuales le habian odiado hasta hacia unos meses) le habian apoyado, Sasuke habia pensado que era una broma muy pesada.

Aun no sabia porque se lo habia creido (Aun esperaba que todos se rieran de él y le dijeran "Inocente! Inocente!").

Aun no sabia porque habia aceptado.

Bueno, eso si que lo sabia. De hecho su pelirrosa compañera, amante y madre de su hijo, tenia bastante que ver.

"El lo habría querido".

Sasuke se volvió hacia Kakashi como un resorte, listo para replicar pero vio su expresión de seriedad y supo que tenia razón.

El lo habría querido así.

Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de levantarse y volver.

* * *

La ceremonia no habia ido del todo mal. Sasuke se conformó con que todo fuese lo mas silencioso posible. Quizás fuese una fiesta pero nadie parecia tener ganas de gritar cosas como "Viva el Rokudaime Hokage" o algo por el estilo.

Sasuke habia echado un vistazo a su alrededor desde la plataforma donde él, la Hokage (Futura ex-Hokage), y Homura (Representante del Consejo) estaban, antes de la proclamación de su nuevo titulo.

Iruka se mantenia a un lado, llorando disimuladamente mientras Kakashi le daba palmaditas de consolación en la espalda y Sasuke habia tenido que apartar la mirada rapidamente para no sentir aquel nudo que sentia desde hacia un año apretarse aun mas alrededor de su corazón.

Como era lógico, Neji tambien se encontraba allí, como capitan ANBU y como cabeza de Clan, Hinata a su lado se acariciaba el abultado vientre y Sasuke se preguntó si Hiashi habia hecho bien al juntar las dos ramas del Clan, de nuevo, sin contar con las consecuencias.

Sasuke esperaba que aquella unión no diese problemas.

Todo lo demas parecia normal. Algunos sonreian (Sasuke aun no entendia que demonios le ocurria a Sai para sonreir de esa forma tan antinatural), otros lloraban ( Lee o Ino eran un buen ejemplo de ellos) y otros se mantenian mirando al suelo estoicamente (Aunque los puños apretados de Kiba le decian que lo hacia para no pasar al grupo de los llorones).

Habia sido en ese momento cuando Tsunade la habia dicho que tendria que quitarse el Hitai-ate para poder ponerse el sombrero que completaba el atuendo. Sasuke la habia fulminado con la mirada.

Primero, en su vida se pondria esas cosa a la que llamaban sombrero (Su sentido del gusto se lo prohibia).

Segundo, en su vida se quitaria ese Hitai-ate. _Su_ Hitai-ate. Antes muerto.

Tsunade siendo la mujer inteligante que era y sabiendo el significado del objeto habia accedido.

El resto habia pasado con normalidad. Sasuke habia jurado proteger Konoha y a sus ciudadanos con su vida y bla bla bla...

Iruka le habia abrazado. Kakashi le habia sonreido y Sakura le habia besado. El pequeño San solo habia movido una de sus manitas.

Despues la mayoria de la gente se habia ido a celebrar la fiesta y solo Sakura y él habian decidido ir a otro sitio.

Y ahí estaban ahora los dos, en total silencio si no fuera por los pequeño gorgoritos de San.

San. Uchiha San. Su hijo.

Sakura aun mantenia las huellas visibles del embarazo en su cuerpo. Despues de todo solo habian pasado tres meses. Habia sido un parto dificil, el bebe venia de cara y Sakura se habia acordado de todos los familiares de Sasuke, mientras aguantaba las contracciones como mejor podia. Sasuke con su calma caracteristica habia dejado que ella insultara a todos sus muertos mientras apretaba su mano con su tremenda fuerza. Si le habia dolido (Que era muy posible), no lo habia demostrado.

Cuando el niño por fin nació, Sakura habia querido llamarle Naruto pero Sasuke se habia negado. No iba a dejar que todo el mundo viese a su hijo como el recuerdo del rubio. Como el recuerdo del Kyuubi.

Alguien incluso habia comentado que le llamasen Itachi. Sasuke se habia asegurado de que el desafortunado bocazas tuviese problemas para hablar durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Al final Sasuke habia decidido llamarle San y Sakura habia aceptado. Así nadie podria ponerle estúpidos sufijos como a él.

Sasuke notó inadvertidamente como la mano libre de Sakura entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, despues de dejar la rosa blanca en la piedra conmemorativa.

"¿Por qué?" la oyó susurrar intentando luchar contra las lagrimas y la cadena alrededor de su corazón se estrechó aun mas.

¿Por qué?.

Por él.

Naruto habia muerto por él. Y solo él tenia la culpa. Por mucho que Kakashi lo intentase disculpar. Por mucho que Sakura lo intentase negar él sabia que no era cierto.

Él sabia que tenía la culpa.

Él le habia matado.

Todo habia ocurrido tan deprisa que Sasuke no se habia dado cuenta de lo que tenia entremanos. Alguien (Ya no recordaba quien) les habia dicho que Akatsuki estaba en las ultimas. Que tan solo quedaba su hermano y el líder. Sasuke, como un loco sediento de vengaza, habia ido en su busqueda, con Naruto detras y sin siquiera pensar en lo que podia ocurrir.

Habia sido una pelea sangrienta y horrorosa de la que Sasuke apenas tenia recuerdos. Solo al final, cuando el cuerpo de su hermano estaba tendido en el suelo, sin vida habia visto a su alrededor. Naruto habia conseguido vencer al lider (Un hombre del que no quedaban mas que miembros esparcidos por el suelo) pero no sin antes haber liberado la mayoria del poder del Kyuubi. Sasuke habia intentado llamar a la cordura al rubio. Habia intentado sacarle de su posesión pero su debilitado estado y el poder que emanaba de Naruto lo habian hecho imposible.

A Sasuke no le habria importado demasiado aquello si hubiese sido él el unico que hubiese muerto pero sabia que el demonio era vengativo y lo primero que haria recien recobrada su libertad seria arrasar Konoha.

Sasuke no podia dejar que eso sucediera. Naruto habia vuelto a la cordura una unica vez para jurarle que no dejase que eso sucediese, antes de volver a ser poseido por el Kyuubi.

Todo a su alrededor habia sido arrasado. El Templo de Akatsuki, el lider, su hermano, el bosque, _todo._

Todo era un infierno y Sasuke sabia que tenia que matar a Naruto.

A su mejor amigo.

A la única persona que habia querido.

Al final, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban Sasuke habia sido capaz de hacer un Chidori y atravesar el pecho de Naruto (No, no Naruto. Naruto ya no existia por entonces. Solo el cuerpo de Naruto. Eso era lo que Sakura siempre le decia).

El Kyuubi habia muerto cuando Sasuke habia atravesado el corazón de su mejor amigo y Sasuke habia caido ahí, en medio de la nada y con el cuerpo inmovil de Naruto encima suyo.

El anillo de su hermano en su dedo anular y Mangekyo en sus ojos.

Y así les habia encontrado Kakashi (Aunque Sasuke no sabia cuanto tiempo despues).

De eso habia pasado ya mas de un año y ni Sakura, ni Kakashi ni San habian sido capaces de aflojar el nudo de su corazón.

Sasuke volvió a notar de forma ausente como Sakura dejaba de llorar contra su pecho (Nunca supo en que momento ella habia empezado a desahogarse contra él) cuando San amenazó con pequeños pucheros que era la hora de su comida. Sakura se limpió las lagrimas mientras le acunaba.

"Si no come comezará a berrear de un momento a otro" sonrió de forma cansada "Creo que este pequeño glotón va a matarme" miró una ultima vez a un Sasuke que ni siquiera levantó la mirada para mirarla "¿Vienes?".

Sasuke parpadeó como acabase de volver de algun mundo paralelo antes de negar con la cabeza en silencio.

Sakura le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir del claro.

Sasuke apretó la mandibula al sentir los suaves labios de su amante (No esposa. No prometida. No novia. Simplemente Sakura) en su piel y se dio cuenta de que su mano tocaba aquel lugar. Un recurrente pensamiento volvio a su cabeza.

Aquello no deberia ser suyo.

Ni el titulo, ni el beso ni su hijo.

Aquel no debia ser su futuro.

Por eso bajó la cabeza para leer el nombre escrito en la piedra y dejar su rosa junto a él.

_Uzumaki Naruto, Heroe de Konoha._

"Deberia ser yo el que estuviese ahí, dobe, no tú".

_"Nunca tú"._

* * *

Bien como ya he dicho esto apesta. San si es el hijo de Sasuke y no de Naruto aunque pueda parecer lo contrario en su pequeña conversacion con Kakashi. Solo queria dar a entender que el estado de confusión y frustacion de Sasuke es tal que ya no sabe que o quien es él mismo.

En fin...espero vuestras opiniones aunque sean para degollarme, descuartizarme y esconderme en el jardín...(Sip, yo provoco instintos asesinos hasta a una oveja...)

Byeeee


End file.
